Ash and Serena
by WitChan
Summary: AshxSerena.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I love you, Ash," Serena said, touching his hands with hers as she smiled.

Ash, along with Bonnie and Clemont, gasped. Ash can't believe what Serena, his childhood friend, just said. "Y-you love me?" Ash asked, blushing.

"Yes, and it's not a joke," Serena replied. Then, she explained why she loved him, which lasted for ten minutes.

"Serena..." Ash said. He didn't say anything else, making Serena a little nervous. After several seconds, Ash smiled and said, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, and I love you for that."

"Oh, Ash," Serena said, dripping a tear outside her right eye, moving her face closer to his.

"Let's go out for some ice cream, Bonnie," Clemont said.

"Okay, Clemont," Bonnie said, following her brother to get some ice cream as they are leaving Pikachu with Ash and Serena.

Speaking of Serena, she touched Ash's lips with hers, pressing her body against his as she guided her tongue inside his mouth, meeting his own tongue as she began to swirl hers all over it. Swirling his tongue back, he guided his hands toward Serena's back to dig under her skirt, suddenly moaning with Serena as he went under her panties. After grabbing Serena's nice ass, Ash and Serena closed their eyes together.

This is what Serena wanted since she and Ash were little children. She fantasized about it a lot too, but making out with Ash while getting her ass grabbed wasn't the only thing she had in mind.

After their five-minute kiss, Serena suggested, "Let's get naked together and have sex."

"Good idea, love," Ash said.

Since they're on a route with no one else, besides Pikachu, with them, they can strip naked without heading to Serena's home in Vaniville Town. Serena slowly removed her clothes and shoes, teasing Ash. He seemed to enjoy it, though. Sitting down, she spread her legs as she removed her black thigh high socks while Ash was staring at her panties. Then, she got up and turned around, wiggling her ass a little as she pulled her panties down to her feet.

After exposing her nice ass and cunt, she turned back around as she took care of her bra, exposing her breasts. "Now it's your turn, stud."

It didn't take Ash long to remove his clothes, socks, and shoes as it lasted for twenty seconds. Now that they're both naked, they can get started. "Lay down for me, Ash," Serena said.

Doing as told, Ash laid on the ground before Serena got on top of him in another direction. With that, she mouthed his erected cock, cupping his balls with one of her hands as she begin sucking his cock. But those weren't the only two things she was doing as she suddenly plunged two of her fingers inside Ash's ass.

As Serena began thrusting Ash's ass in and out, Ash grabbed her ass again as he put his tongue deep inside her cunt. He then licked it, moaning with Serena again as Serena thrust his ass faster.

"Fuck, your tongue feels so fucking good, sexy," Serena spoke inside her mind, enjoying her sexual activity with Ash so far. Ash was enjoying it too. Same for Pikachu.

"Hurry and make me cum, Serena," Ash spoke inside his mind too, rushing for an orgasm so Serena can taste his love-goo.

After a few minutes, the two reached their climax simultaneously; Ash's sperm filled Serena's mouth and Serena's love juices squirted out of her cunt. Getting off her Ash, she tasted his sperm through her mouth, enjoying the flavor. After swallowing all of it, Serena said, "Delicious. Don't get up yet."

Joining Ash again, she sat on his dick, pressing her hands on his chest to begin bouncing on his dick. "God, your cock feels so great, Ash," Serena said, moaning once again. It was louder than before.

"Why thank you, love. Please don't stop," Ash said.

"I won't, Ash," Serena said.

Suddenly moving one of hands away from Ash's chest, she gripped one of her breasts to move it in circles, making their scene sexier. She thought about making her and Ash cum again, so she moved faster. This was something she and Ash should've done a long time ago, but since they're lovers, they can have sex anytime.

Many minutes later, the two reached their climax again. After the climax, Serena laid on Ash, facing him while calming down. Seconds later, she said, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Serena," Ash said.

The trainers make out again as Clemont and Bonnie arrived back with ice cream. Looking at her brother, Bonnie asked, "How long do you think their kissing will last, Clemont?"

"I don't know," Clemont replied.

A few days later, Ash and Serena, with Pikachu, are talking a walk in the park, blushing while holding each other's hands. Clemont and Bonnie weren't with the couple and Pikachu. They were visiting their relatives.

An orange-haired girl appeared, looking for Ash. Her name is Misty, one of Ash's friends. A few days ago, Misty asked Delia where Ash was and Delia told her that he was taking a journey around Kalos.

Anyway, Misty gasped, seeing Ash holding hands with another girl as her heart shattered to pieces (not really, mind you). "W-Why...?" Misty said. It looked like she's going to cry.

Noticing Misty, Ash waved, saying, "Hi, Misty!"

"Hi Ash..." Misty lowered her voice as Ash, Serena, and Pikachu went towards her. "Who's the girl...?"

"My girlfriend, Serena. We met since we were little kids," Ash replied, then he looked at Serena. "That's Misty, one of my friends from Kanto."

"Nice to meet you, Misty," Serena said.

"Is something wrong, Misty?" Ash asked, looking confused.

"Nothing's wrong, Ash..." Misty replied, breaking her voice a little. Then, she ran off, crying as she covered her face.

At night, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu are still at the park, alone. They aren't alone anymore as an angry Misty showed up while hiding something behind her back.

"Now what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Her!" Misty replied, pointed a gun at Serena and Serena gasped in fear.

"Serena? What did she do?"

"She took you away from me, AND SHE'S GOING TO REGRET IT!" Misty replied.

"WHAT!? Since when did we start a romantic relationship!?" Ash asked.

"Since the day we met!" Misty replied.

"Are you on drugs, Misty!? We never had a romantic relationship while we were traveling around Kanto and Jotho, so stop lying!"

"I'm not lying, sexy. Remember the time when we had sex in Jotho, at night? Boy, it was so romantic. And the way you fucked my cunt hard with that juicy cock of yours... God, it felt great," Misty said.

"We never had sex together, Misty! Stop acting crazy!" Ash yelled.

"You should seek help immediately, Misty," Serena said.

"You're the one that need help, bitch! Why!? Because you stole my man away from me!" Misty said. "But here's a deal, bitch. You stay away from my man or you'll die! Choose. By the way, Pikachu, DON'T think about electrocuting me because I'll kill you if you do, and I'm dead serious."

"Please go away... Seek help..." Serena said, crying.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CHOOSE, BITCH!" Misty screamed. Clemont was sneaking behind Misty with a tree branch, giving Ash and Serena relief. Bonnie was hiding inside the bushes.

As Clemont moved closer to Misty, Serena said, "Okay... I'll choose... Ash!"

"Say good-bye, bitch!" Misty yelled.

Clemont quickly struck Misty on the head with the tree branch, instantly knocking her out. "Are you guys okay?" Clemont asked as Bonnie walked out of the bushes.

"We're okay, Clemont," Serena said, smiling at she wrapped her arm on Ash's back.

"I hope Misty's locked up for life. Bitch is fucking crazy," Ash said.

A few weeks later, in prison, a guard was taking Misty to her prison cell. There, she saw four women inside the cell and their names are Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana. After Misty went inside, the guard locked the prison cell before walking away and Misty asked, "What the fuck did you guys do?"

"We, along with our Team Flare member and fellow admin, tried to destroy the world before reviving it to a beautiful place, but a boy named Ash, his Pikachu, his friends, and a few others stopped us," Bryony replied. "You?"

"I was threatening to kill Serena because she stole Ash away from me, even though me and Ash never had a romantic relationship. Me and Ash took a few journeys around Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Jotho a few years ago, but I never shared my feelings to him during those days," Misty replied.

"I see," Bryony said, touching Misty's shoulder with her hand. Then, she leaned towards Misty's ear, whispering. Nodding her head, Misty smiled. Celosia, Mable, and Aliana wasn't sure what Bryony was telling Misty, but they'll find out in a second.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Misty, Bryony, Aliana, Mable, and Celosia are heading to Team Flare's hideout while running. Just minutes ago, the girls escaped from prison after a riot went wrong. That was part of Bryony's plan, as she threw a couple of trays at two rival groups, making them think that one assaulted the other, which led to a food fight and a physical fight from all prisoners expect for Bryony and co.

Bryony's next plan is that the girls will capture Ash and Serena and force Ash to have sex with Misty, while Serena watches. After a few minutes, the girls made it to Team Flare's hideout. There, they saw Lysandere and Xerosic talking to each other. Like the female scientists, they went to prison before escaping a few days ago.

"Yo, guys! We're back!" Bryony said, distracting Lysandere and Xerosic.

"Who's the girl, Bryony?" Lysandere asked, looking at Misty.

"Her name's Misty and we're gonna help her have sex with Ash," Bryony replied.

"That's too bad, because we need to redo our plans first," Lysandere said.

"No, asshole! You guys do that later while I take care of business!" Misty said.

"Why I outta squeeze the living shit out of your throat if you talk shit to me again!" Lysandere yelled.

"Let's help the poor girl first, Lysandere. It won't take long," Celosia said.

"Look at her. She desperately wants to have sex with the boy of her dreams, her longtime crush," Aliana said.

"Well, the bitch should've shared her feelings to him in the past. But yeah, let's resume our old plans and this time, we'll make it work," Lysandere said.

"That's it! Time to fucking die!" Misty said, pulling out a gun she stole while escaping from prison. Then, she shot Lysandere and Xerosic while the men are trying to cover, killing them both.

"Now let's get busy," Misty said, heading outside with the girls.

"To be honest, I always wanted Lysandere and Xerosic dead so we can take over Team Flare. Thanks for killing them, Misty," Mable said.

"No problem, Mable," Misty said.

"We need stronger recruits to take over the world. Lysandere and Xerosic always recruit the weaker ones," Bryony said.

"Let me guess, he didn't make you all recruit people, right?" Misty asked.

"Right," Celosia replied.

The girls suddenly saw James, Jessie, and Meowth walking towards them. Having enough of seeing the Rocket trio all the time, Misty fired her shots at them, killing them all.

"That's for annoying the shit out of me and my friends during our journeys, bitches!" Misty said.

"It's about time someone killed them. They're annoying as fuck," Aliana said.

"Team Rocket won't be embarrassed by not having those three clowns anymore," Celosia said.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena are talking a walk around the park, the same one where Misty confronted them and Pikachu with a gun. Speaking of Pikachu, he's hanging out with Bonnie and Clemont in Lumiose City. A few days ago, Serena discovered that she was pregnant and told Ash, her friends, and her family about it. They wasn't sure if Ash and Serena will have a boy, a girl, twins, or triplets.

But anyway, Misty and her new friends showed up in front of Ash and Serena, making them gasp. "I'M BACK!" Misty exclaimed, making an evil smile on her face.

"Misty... y-you escaped..." Ash said, he and Serena looked scared.

"That's right, and I got a couple of friends here that'll make my wish come true!" Misty replied.

"What wish?" Serena asked, lowering her voice.

"You'll find out in a few minutes, slut," Misty replied. Then, she snapped her fingers once and said, "Aliana."

"Nap time!" Aliana said, pulling out a tranquilizer. She used it to knock both Ash and Serena out.

"Back to Flare's hideout!" Misty said as Celosia and Bryony picked up Ash and Serena.

Minutes later, Ash woke up inside Flare hideout. "Ugh..." Ash said. "Where am I?" Ash asked, then he looked at himself naked. "Why am I tied up naked?"

"Because I wanna have sex with you, love. Also, we're at Team Flare's hideout," a naked Misty replied as she went over to Ash.

"Get me out of here!" Ash protested, but Misty refused as she joined Ash on the table. Noticing Serena being tied on a wall, Ash said, "Serena!"

"This is gonna be fun," Celosia said. "Wake her up."

After Mable shook Serena's head, Serena woke up. Gasping, she said, "Ash!"

Turning around, Misty said, "You see this, Serena? We're gonna have sex with each other while you watch."

"STOP IT!" Serena yelled, but it was no use.

"Yelling won't help you, bitch. After you watch me have sex with Ash, we're going to kill you, then take over the world!" Misty said.

"You can't kill me, Misty! I'm pregnant!" Serena said, crying.

"You're pregnant, huh? Hmmm..." Misty said. "I got an idea, bitch. How about I punch you in the stomach for a miscarriage, if you don't want to see me have sex with Ash. Or if want your child or children to live, then let us have sex."

"Choose wisely," Bryony sangsong.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Serena said, tilting her head down.

"If you take too goddamn long, I'll give you a miscarriage. Then, I'll fuck Ash," Misty warned.

"Fuck..." Serena said. She didn't say anything else.

"That's it. You're taking too goddamn long," Misty said, getting off the table as she went towards Serena. "Say good-bye to your unborn child or children, bitch!"

Someone outside suddenly burst the door open and he said, "Freeze! Don't move!"

"Shit!" Misty cursed, raising her hands as the same guy and a couple of police officers walked in.

"Whoever snitched on us should die immediately!" Bryony said, she and the rest of the scientists are making a surrender pose.

"Thank god, man! Get us out of here!" Ash said, being untied by a few cops as a few more freed Serena.

"I'll be back for your cock, Ash. Just wait," Misty said.

"I hope they put you and your friends in the hole forever!" Serena scowled. Then, she sucker punched Misty's forehead, knocking her out.

"Nice punch, sweetie," Ash said.

"Thanks, love," Serena said.

A year later, Ash and Serena, and Pikachu, are watching television with their twin babies, Ace and Sally, in Delia's home, enjoying the show they're watching. They haven't heard from Misty and the lady scientists or seen them since the police rescued the two from a hostage situation. Why? Because Misty and co. can't escape from prison for good as the guards put them in a deep prison cell. The only way they can survive is that the guards will slide food through the bars.

Other than that, Ash and Serena looked at each other after ten minutes and Ash asked, "Ready, Serena?"

"Ready, darling," Serena replied.

After turning the television off, Ash got up as he began removing his clothes, rushing Serena got started seconds later. After taking off her clothes, Serena laid on the couch as Ash joined her, spreading those cute legs of hers as Ash laid on top of her. With that, Ash plunged his cock inside Serena's cunt, beginning to move his lips as Serena put her hands behind Ash's neck.

"So nice you feel your cock inside my cunt again, baby," Serena said, moaning as she wrapped her legs behind Ash's back as Ash continued thrusting her cunt. A year ago, after being pregnant, Serena told Ash that they can't have sex with each other until the babies come out of her pussy and Ash accepted it like a real man.

Anyway, Serena begged her Ash to move faster and he did, making her get all excited over their sexual intercourse. "Please make us cum, baby! I wanna make it happen!"

"I will, Serena," Ash said, loving the sounds Serena's cunt was making and her expression with those cute eyes she have.

More thrusts later, the trainers reached their climax; Serena's love juices squirted out of her cunt as Ash's sperm smeared inside her womb. "That's enough, Ash... We can do it later..."

"Okay, love..." Ash said, ending his thrusting.

After the two calmed down, they touched each other's lips for a sudden french-kiss, swirling each other's tongues as the trainers closed their eyes, moaning again as Serena creeped her hands towards Ash's ass.

The End


End file.
